1. Field Of The Invention
The invention relates to a new process for the production of tetronic acid alkyl esters of the general formula: ##STR4## wherein R means a C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 -alkyl group, starting from 4-haloacetoacetic acid alkyl esters of the general formula: ##STR5## wherein X means chlorine or bromine and R.sub.1 means a C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 -alkyl group.
2. Background Art
To date several processes for the production of tetronic acid alkyl esters are known.
For example, European Published Patent Application No. 409,147 describes a process for the production of tetronic acid alkyl esters starting from 4-chloro-3-ethoxy-but-2E-enoic acid alkyl esters. The 4-chloro-3-ethoxy-but-2E-enoic acid alkyl esters are reacted at temperatures between 190.degree. and 260.degree. C. under an inert gas atmosphere without a solvent to the corresponding tetronic acid alkyl ester. A serious drawback of such process is that it cannot be performed on an industrial scale and that chloroethane accumulates as a waste product to be disposed of.